This Justice
by Chronicle Wes
Summary: She was a marine, a marine friends with a red yonko, a blue phoenix pirate, and an intimidating warlord. Normal ? Of course since it is the world of One Piece! Or not... Only insane marines would befriend with pirates. Well actually we might have all have gone insane..
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : One Piece belongs to the one and only Oda-sensei.

* * *

Life was never easy. Life was always full of challenges. They were difficult and fullof rotten results.

Why are we even given this life?

Why do we even live?

What's the purpose of living?

Life rips you apart, swallows you to the deepest abyss, makes you desperate, life was cold not full of smiles and warmth.

Though she thought living was useless, but suicide was not her choice, she went with the flow, and so filled her mind into being the best and fulfilling her dream.. But what is she going to do after she has accomplished her dreams? She always question them, but non has ever answered her questions.

But not till they came.

With the most idiotic smiles

With the most noise and nonsense

With the light that showed her

Showed her how stupid she was.


	2. Chapter 1 : News

"Permission to go aboard Whitebeard?" the red haired pirate said. Bringing the powerful aura around him he walked on aboard the Moby Dick's deck with the whitebeard pirates glaring at the men.

Cracks were made on the wood of the ship from the intense haki of the red haired pirate, the ones who're incapable sustaining the intense haki fell, some panicked but the division commander kept them secure telling they just fainted, though they were already warned those who were weak to stay inside, but they were too late. All eyes were on him and his crew.

The red haired captain dragged and put the huge sake bottle he brought, face to face with the strongest men in the world, Edward Newgate known as Whitebeard or Shirohige.

"What are you doing here you brat?" intimidated Whitebeard as he observed the red haired captain.

"Ehahahaha, well~ we were passing by so I thought to give a visit to you old man" laughed the red haired captain.

"Cut the crap Red hair! A visit? You're breaking Moby Dick!" shouted the first mate of the whitebeard pirate, first division commander, Marco the Phoenix "What are you actually here for?" The Phoenix shot a glare to him

"Ehahahahaha! You are as the same as ever _Marco_!" laughed Shanks, not long after Whitebeard joined. The red haired captain sat on the deck face to face with him "I'm here to tell my adventures in the East Blue, it was a very _interesting_ adventure"

Before any moves were made, Whitebeard observed at the red haired captain who just smiled. The old men kept glaring the red haired captain as if he was missing something out and there he realized "Red hair... who did you give it?" The whole deck was silent. Watching the red hair grinned from ear to ear and held his empty left black coat.

"Like I said Whitebeard it was a really _interesting_ adventure, I made a wager with the new era"

* * *

"Gurarararararara! That is one interesting boy I say! Say he is in East blue? Then we shall see him pass Paradise then to the New World" laughed Whitebeard "So did Hawk-eyes really did stopped sparring with you?"

"He's hopeless, he was really depressed or should I say disappointed seeing me without my left arm. He said he's not interested fighting a _one-armed man_ " sighed Shanks.

"I could see that in _Mihawk_ " Marco butted in, Shanks grinned "Finally using friendly terms again ehh Marco?" Marco shot another glare but this time he smirked "Of course _Mr-Red-Mopped-Hair_ , yoi"

There Shanks looked embarrassed and tried the have self-defense "Well I at least I tried!" while the Phoenix just smirked but then he turned solemn "So, I heard you have been seeing _her_ for this couple of months, yoi?"

Red hair raised his eyebrow and frowned "Hasn't _she_ been visiting you? Cause Mihawk and I haven't seen her for 4 months"

"What?!" The phoenix had this ridiculous look on his face, "I thought _she_ was visiting you! Cause she hasn't been visiting us for 4 months likewise!" Silence was brought.

* * *

As the argument goes on, the peaceful raven bird. (Oh yes Raven bird why you ask? Because I like Ravens kay? Just deal with it!)

The Raven bird examined the deck as he saw the Phoenix made eye contact with it, it glide down, down enough to be in the same height as Marco. The bird lifted his claws and Marco saw a rolled paper tight to the claws of the Raven.

"What's this?" He asked himself, before opening the paper the raven left and flew till it was unable to be sight.

"Hey! I'm not done yet Marco!" shouted Shanks while then he looked at Marco unrolling the paper "What's that Marco?" He got neared to the Phoenix and examined the sentences written on the paper.

* * *

 _To the stupid pineapple head and the red dumbshit,_

 _I know I haven't been visiting you guys cause I'm on a run. Yes a marine on a run or actually an ex-marine now... I know you guys have a lot of questions but bare with it until you've read all this sentences I made..._

 _The Gorosei found out... They told the Cipher Pol and the admirals.. Sakazuki is shouting my name like a pyscho, Kuzan is feeling guilty, Borsalino is confused, Lucci was dumbfounded (the Cipher pol are keeping my 'sin' secret from Lucci..), and lastly Garp he was just so done.._

 _So literally right now I'm being chase by the cipher pol and Sakazuki since the others are confused. I'm not telling you where I am since then you'll get a lot of trouble, so keep you're mouths shut!_

 _I now adopted to 2 more brothers so I have 5 of them now... one is from Flevance he still has the amber lead disease, but he is slowly recovering by self surgery, he ate the Ope-Oper no mi kay? One more has red flame hair like yes you red dumbshit he is the hot-tempered one. He also ate a devil fruit connected with a magnetism so yes he is a living magnet.._

 _I know you guys are thinking what in the four seas you could get 2 devil fruit user little brothers. Oh and Shanks I do know that you accidentally let one of my little brother become a devil fruit user (Garp told me)..._

 _And last thing, Do not ever In the name of red dumbshit's former captain name (Roger) EVER search for me or try to look up about me, and if you found my little brothers take good care of them or you will feel my wrath. Trims!_

 _-From you're beloved ex-marine_

 _P.S_

 _And all of them are becoming pirates~_

* * *

A/N : Hello there! I hope you are enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 2 : On the Run

The street that used to be crowded by citizens was silent then usual, the street was filled only by the sound of the rain and footsteps from the puddle of water stepped. The white and blue uniform could be seen all over the town, readied with their weapons, the marines were on guard.

They don't seem to be patrolling the area, in fact they were searching for an individual. The admiral, Sakazuki or known as Akainu ordered the soldiers to spread out and search. He received back a salute from the soldiers. Then he himself goes for a search as well.

The small den-den mushi rang, the admiral answered the small snail "Admiral Akainu have you found hints of the target?" the snail spoke. "Not yet my men are searching in the east area, we've checked in the North area and the target was not there" Akainu answered

"Immediately contact us if you see signs of the target" commanded the voice from the snail. "Yes of course, I've told my men to immediately contact the cipher pol if they found any signs" replied the admiral.

"Excellent, the cipher pol is currently searching in the West and South area of the town. And remember we wouldn't want to disturb the citizens"

"Yes sir" the snail went to sleep, as Akainu walked trying to search for the target's coordinate by his observation haki.

He scowled himself when he doesn't find any other presence then his own men. Right when he scowled, he heard a noise made in the small alley he was passing. He turned his head and saw there was nothing then air in the alley.

He kept his guard up as he was still suspicious of the alley. He walked through the alley and kept his head turning left and right. Nearing the end what he thought it was, it was non other then a child that has tripped over a small rock. He then offered his hand to help him.

"You shouldn't be running in the rain boy, go back to you're parents it is unsafe for you to be alone in the street" the admiral said

"Thank you admiral-san" the child replied shyly, the admiral then immediately left to go on the search for the target.

"Thank you Jay... you don't know how I'm really in debt.." another voice spoke, she was leaning to the wall at the end of the alley, there was actually a small passage where the end of the alley connects to another street.

"Don't worry about it beautiful nee-chan! You did save us as well!" the child, Jay smiled. "Then I must get going before I'm caught, take good care Jay. And don't cause too much trouble!" reminded the young adult before she left.

' Why did this even happened?' The young adult thought silently while walking down the street cautiously 'Oh yeah it was when the damned Sakazuki got suspicious of me...' The individual frowned and continued walking, but stopped and turned her head when the voice of footstep was heard behind her.

"How convenient of us finding you here criminal"

'Damned it... I got careless, I should have took the other path' the young adult scowled herself while giving an intimidating look to the new guest. She observed the new individual carefully, using her observation haki for hidden marines.

"I know you're there Admiral Sakazuki, ambushing me from the behind is not working with that poor hiding skill" She said, with then the red suited admiral showed up from the small alleyway.

"Now..now..now... if you just surrender yourself this all wouldn't happen" the guest said calmly. While then the young adult turned her head to the guest "And I wouldn't be in this situation if you cipher pol stopped digging to my personal life, Cipher Aegis!"

"But it is you're fault to be living" The guest known as Cipher Aegis returned.

"You mean I should just kill myself?! Hahaha... It's very funny Cipher Aegis.. So who can control of being born?! Who could control 'I want to be born in that place not in there'. You know maybe I should actually be grateful for you guys throwing me out, because I'm getting sick of you're sense of Justice" The young adult spat

"Then you give us no choice to fight you Ex-Rear Admiral Liam " Cipher Aegis readied, while the admiral Sakazuki turn his fist to magma. "Then be my guest, but I can't guarantee that you would be fighting me now" The young adult smirked, but then ran in full speed to the docks.

"Damn you filth!" scowled Admiral Akainu, with then the young adult aboard her small ship and have the engines start in full power.

"Could you please calm down Red hair?!" Marco shouted at the panicking red haired captain. " I do know that you are really worried so as I am, but we must think calmly" The Phoenix kept furrowing his eyebrows.

Do not ever in the name of Roger EVER search for me

Liam words kept ringing in his head. Like hell he'll not search for her, if he is not going to look the red hair would drag both his and Hawk-eyes' ass to go on a search with him. Speaking of Hawk-eyes, the letter was only addressed to him and Shanks, so Hawk-eyes should get a letter on his own.. did she know that him and Red hair was going to meet?

Wait meaning by that she was still in the marines during the time the news of his crew and Red hair was going to clash... that means... "Shanks, I think I could guess where she is" He turned his head to the Red hair.

"You do?!" shouted Shanks. "Yes I do, I could shrink the possibilities of where her coordinates" nodded Marco. She couldn't be that far from headquarters if shejust ran away... there isn't many island that are near the marine headquarters soshe must be in...


	4. Chapter 3 : Identity

The waves crashed to the small boat, the individual that was on the run leaned her back on the railing of the boat. Groaning in pain, she took fresh bandages, exchanging the old blooded wrap on her stomach. Finishing the aid, she exhaled deeply in exhaustion, you could see the deep eye bags underneath the violet eye.

After muttering some things, she flopped to bed. The night was silent, no lighting, no storm, no sound. No more than 3 hours after, the individual was woken. Shooting up her eye, her face was full of cold sweats, she rubbed them off and decided to get out of bed. As a run away marine, it is a good thing that you keep information flowing in. She took journals and maps. Pointing out things with pins, writing certain information. Taking out the newspaper from her bag, she cut some news and post them in the journals. The floor was filled with planning papers, maps, newspapers, journals. The room was such a mess, that it reflected how tangled her brain was.

Filling more biography of the marines and pirates, she stopped at the certain picture taken that slipped in one of the journals. She took it out, as she examined how old it was taken. She smiled softly, while sobbing in regret. She missed the old times, how easily she could get away or how the admirals were not paying attention to the low rankings. She missed the excitement in her heart, racing every time there were news, saying that they were approaching the red force or the whitebeard pirates. Or even when the higher ups sent her to fetch a certain shichibukai for an important meeting. She missed it, she missed them a lot.

But she knew it too well, just a small interaction made right now. Dangers could be lurking behind them. This was her personal problem. She couldn't have them involved. She needed to move forward, staying like this forever is not going to change anything. The individual stood up and took a pair of scissors out.

Standing in front of the mirror, she took a last glance of her own reflection. Taking a long breath, she started to trim her shoulder length hair. Trimming it till, the ends of her ears. Carefully, she trimmed the back of the hair till the scissors touched her back neck. Purposely she didn't trimmed her bangs, she let them grow. 

_"You know Liam? You could fool anyone on the street, if you just trim your hair and wrapped the chest of yours. No one would suspect a thing! Maybe not even me!"_

After finishing all that, she took a new glance to the mirror, showing now a hazel pixie haired individual. She seem satisfied how it turn out to be covering her identity as a female. Finally she took eye lenses, the eye now seem emerald green, there was no more hints of violet eye. 

_"What is that suppose to mean you red dumbshit?!"_

She wrapped her chest using the fresh bandages tightly. Covering it up with a grey shirt and a green cardigan. Using loose jeans on her legs. Now no one could tell who she was before. The only thing that stayed was the hazel hair and the bandages over her right eye. No one should now who she was, she couldn't risk those she cared in danger. It was the right thing to do.

* * *

"Come to think of it, some high ranking marines stopped by here for a couple of days a few days ago. They were saying to keep an eye out for a female. The description fits right through what the marines were asking as well." Answered one of the civilians.

Marco and Shanks had been going island to island, town to town to get hints of where she was. They have been having no luck, not till this man answered them. They both brightened up, when they heard the answer and started to question more, but unfortunately the man knew nothing more than that. And so they both continue searching in the town.

While walking down the streets, there were screams heard. Then a kid bumped to Marco and muttered sorry, but then ran immediately.

"Someone catch that thief!" screamed the baker, the marines stationed there jumped and caught the kid. The kid struggled in the marines' grip, but then Marco paid what he had stolen. The baker was furious, but let the kid go since she got her money. The marines let the boy down.

"Thank you..." said the boy to Marco. You could see the dirt all over the boy's face. 'He must be an orphan' thought Marco.

"So why were you stealing food kid?" asked Shanks. The boy answered "If I don't steal, we'll starve to death!"

"We?" asked Marco, the boy nodded and took both Shanks and Marco to a certain area. Arriving there, the place was full of kids in various ages. They couldn't imagine, how many children were abandoned in the town.

* * *

"Jay! Guys, Jay is back!" shouted one of the kids

"FOOD!"

"Jay onii-chan!"

"Jay! Who're the men behind you?"

Jay told them how Shanks and Marco were being so kind that they paid for their food. The children one by one started to thank to the pirates. And so Marco thought to ask Jay about her.

"Nice meeting you Jay, my name is Marco, that red haired man is Shanks. If you wouldn't mind could we ask you some things, yoi?" asked Marco

"Fire away!" grinned Jay

"You see, a few days ago many marines were stationed here in the town right? Searching for a female with hazel hair and violet eyes, did you ever met a women like that?" asked Shanks. Jay stiffened, the children stand on guard "What do you want from Liam nee-chan?! And who are you guys exactly?!" shouted Jay.

Marco and Shanks didn't expect this to happen. Both raised their hands and answered "We're pirates, friends of her. We're here trying to find and help her from trouble, but from all that she refused our help and hide from us."

The children stared at them, still not believing any words coming out from both pirates. But only Jay grinned as wide as possible.

"You must be the phoenix and red dumbshit nee-chan was talking about!" pointed Jay, the children looked at him, and looked back at both pirates. The pirates looked at the boy in disbelieved.

"Wait... how did you know it was us, yoi?" asked Marco

"Duuh... Nee-chan talks a lot about you guys. She was saying she misses you both, no... it's you three. She tells us how much she wanted to go back, but she can't risk having her nakamas in danger" answered Jay.

"Three? You mean Hawk-eyes?" replied Shanks, the boy nodded.

"Wait Jay... this are the guys we've been waiting for?" asked one of the kids. Jay nodded as well, and the children started to discuss. After waiting for a couple of moment, when Shanks was just going to break the discussion, all of them pleaded on their knees.

"We're sorry for our action! But please... help nee-chan!"

"She's really in deep of pain!"

"Please help her!"

"Of course.. you kids are silly. We came here to help her. But we can't do it, if we can't find her anywhere..."replied Shanks

The kids looked to each other and smiled widely. Immediately they started to gave out any information they know about her location. The pirates were really pleased and the help they gave to them. Getting enough hints of her coordinates, the pirates bid the children farewell, and left.


	5. Chapter 4 : Nostalgia

The hazel haired individual cursed silently while she daydreamed at the sea. The silent that was around her made her remember their first encounter. The day the red haired captain was just a cabin boy in the pirate king's ship, when the Phoenix was officially just became the first division commander of the whitebeard pirates, when she was just in her lieutenant years. The memories were silently killing her, the feel of regret filled in her heart.

\--

It was about 10 years ago the day the three encountered each other. The marine ship docked at a certain harbor. The vice admiral, Garp the Fist was seen to be dragging a hazel haired lieutenant. Both were bickering at each other, while they headed up to the mount.

"I can walk by my own just fine, Vice Admiral! So could you please stop dragging my ass?!" groaned the lieutenant. The vice admiral laughed in respond "Guahahahaha! But you are too slow Liaam! We can't be late for the party!"

The hazel haired lieutenant twitched at Garp's respond. She should have known that once he sets his mind on something, there is nothing you could do about it since his mind was hard like diamond. For then Liam noticed something, "What do you mean for the party?! Where are you taking us?!!"

"Well Roger and Edward did invite me to drink. I can't deny the offer since I am their drinking buddies" grinned Garp. "And!!!! Roger said that he would like to see the dashing marine that beat his cabin boy!"

Liam gave an 'Oh', passing for approximate 5 seconds, she finally realized what was really happening. "Roger?! Whitebeard?! Drinking Buddies?! Aren't you supposed to be chasing them on their tails? I knew something was up every single damn time we met up with Roger and Whitebeard!!" She shouted, "And what did you mean that he wanted to meet me?!"

"Ya know! Roger wanted to see a match between you and his cabin boy, you know the red haired one." Said Garp casually, while he continued to drag the poor lieutenant.

"WHAT?! No! Not today! I'm not having my wound open up again!" rejected Liam.

"Owh come one Liam!! He must be pretty weak to get his ass kicked by you, you brat!" pleaded Garp

"In the name of Sengoku... HE is not weak! It was just by sheer luck AND don't compare us to your monstrous power! And I'm not having a opened wound, you should have stopped that damn Sakazuki training absolute justice to me if you wanted me to have a match with the red the hair dumbshit!" snapped the lieutenant.

\--

Behind the sakura trees, meeting of the strongest was made. Red cups of sake placed on top of the grassy mountain. 4 figures sat down, and the party had started. Not long after, rustles could be heard. The marine vice admiral had finally arrived at the meeting. "Took you long enough you stinking marine Garp! I was starting to think Sengoku had got a hold of you before you could come here GAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the soon to be Pirate King, Gol D. Roger.

"Senny stopping me from having doughnuts? No way! How have you been Newgate?"Replied Garp, as he turned his head to the pirate known as Whitebeard. Edward Newgate chugged in his sake, as he answered the marine's question "Gurararara, lively as always Garp. So who's that behind you?"

The lieutenant stepped forward as she scanned the situation. The red haired cabin boy stood up instantly when he saw the lieutenant. He drew his sword "YOU! We are having a rematch!" The battle soon began, since the red-haired boy had started as soon as he drew his sword.

Swiftly the lieutenant drew her saber as well, deflecting the sudden attack given by the cabin boy. The battle continued, as some trees were used as subject. "I haven't even accept the request you dumbshit!" parried Liam.

"It wasn't a request! It was an order! And what did you just call me?!" the red-haired boy continued to attack. Liam twitched at the respond, "Oh are you deaf red dumbshit? I'm pretty sure you are just in your teens, but seems like you are already an old man" she mocked.

Angry marks formed on the cabin boy's head. Once again he attacked, but held by the marine's saber. "Who are you calling red dumbshit you cheating marine!" shouted Shanks. Liam continued to grow irritated, as both clashed their sword, but stopped at the sudden blue flames that appeared.

"Both of you should cool your heads down, yoi" as the blue phoenix's claws gripped both sabers with his talons. Both were mad at the sudden appearance of the phoenix, it was **their** problem and he stopped them. They both gave glare to the phoenix.

"We don't need advice from a pineapple head!" shouted Shanks, as angry marks formed on the phoenix's head as well. It was a reality that couldn't be hidden, as the phoenix's haircut does resemble a pineapple.

"And it's impolite to interfere in someone's duel you blue-peacock!" shouted Liam as well. The phoenix grew impatiently, hearing the comments given by both parties. Blue flames erupted from his wings, as the battle grew wilder when the phoenix joined the fight. But only laughter was the respond of both heads of the party.

"Brats" smiled Edward Newgate, as he eyes the lively fight that went out. The vice admiral laughed, as he satisfies himself with the donuts presented. Gol D. Roger followed to laugh while he poured sake to the red cups. The three exchanged, as they laughed together at the youngsters.

\--

A/N : Wes here! Im sorry for the long wait for the new chapter, and I'm in a struggle right now to form he new paragraphs in the coming chapter. And reviews are much appreciated, be it positive or negative, cause their are such help to know that if the story is coming well or not. So sorry again for the inconvenience and thank you following, favoriting this story. /bows down


End file.
